


Princesses of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Halloween, Philinda as Skye's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Ward insists on a family-themed Halloween which leads to adorable hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halloween is over but I got this idea right before midnight and then had to work at four a.m. so yeah.

“I look ridiculous.”

Skye wasn’t sure what amused her more; the scowl on her mom’s face or the fact that she was standing in the middle of her living room completely decked out from head-to-toe in a Mulan costume. She bit her check to keep from laughing and cleared her throat, unable to hide the smirk on her face. “You look beautiful.”

“This is stupid.”

Skye ushered her towards the stairs and smiled widely the moment mom’s back was turned. “Now, now, I know it takes a lot more than a Halloween costume to defeat Melinda May. Besides, it’ll make Alice happy.”

“I never agreed to being humiliated to make my granddaughter happy. If I’d known this was part of the job I’d have kicked your idiot husband in the head when he got you pregnant.”

Skye rolled her eyes. Mom loved Alice the most out of everyone and they all knew it. She was the reason her five-year-old princess was a spoiled little shit; she could complain all she wanted but she was partially to blame for this.

“Just humor her, it’s only for a few hours, mom.”

“I cannot believe I gave birth to a pushover.”

Skye sighed. Her parents were both children. Her dad’s only protest to the family themed costumes was that he couldn’t be Captain America for the fifty-ninth year in a row.

“Poof! There you are, your majesty! Two cubes of sugar.” They froze in the doorway as Grant mimed placing two sugar cubes in Alice’s cup which she held up haughtily. She sat on a large throne at the head of her play table which dolls in each chair and the men sitting around it on the floor in a circle.

Skye pressed her fist to her mouth so she could enjoy this without her laughter ruining the moment.

“You look very lovely, grandpa.”

“Why, thank you, princess, but no one is as lovely as you.”

Alice beamed. “I know. No, daddy! That’s not how you stir your tea! You use your wand! Show him, Uncle Trip.”

Unlike Lance who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and Grant and her father who were very clearly humoring her, Trip was completely into this game. He waved his wand dramatically and demonstrated the proper way to stir tea and Skye had to grab onto her mom to keep from falling over.

Where was her camera?

Skye slid her phone out of her bra and began rolling.

“Tell me, your highness, did you make this tea yourself?” Alice nodded and Trip grinned. “Because I must say it is the best tea I have had the honor of drinking. Though-” he mocked fanning himself, “it is rather hot, I don’t suppose you have a way to _cool_ it down?”

Alice giggled. “I’m the Snow Queen! I can do anything!”

“Well then,” he said as he held out his cup, pinky out and everything, “may I please have some ice?”

Alice held out her hands like Elsa and waved them around before declaring, “thou now hast iced tea!”

“Perfect, thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” She turned and shot a glare to the corner. “How is my Ice Palace coming?”

Fitz rolled his eyes and Mack smacked him in the arm. “You’re the Queen, can’t you wave your arms and do it?”

Alice scoffed. “Uncle Fitz, you’re the royal engineer, this is your job.”

“Exactly, I’m an engineer, I’m not a bloody archi-“

“Language,” Mack reminded and Fitz sighed.

“I need some fairy dust.”

Alice frowned. “You’re supposed to use to special ice wand I gave you.”

Skye could see Fitz fighting to play along but he finally scowled and held up his wand and waved it.

“Nah, man, that’s now you do it,” Mack scolded, holding out his own and precisely crafting the imaginary palace.

Alice giggled in delight. “See, Uncle Fitz, it’s not hard.”

“Oy! What’s so bloody funny?”

Fitz had caught them and he stared right at Skye who could no longer control her laughter and fell against the doorframe with tears in her eyes. “You all look so… _beautiful_.”

Alice was dressed in the fanciest Elsa costume she could find and Grant was Rapunzel, complete with the wig. Alice had insisted that ‘daddy is the real life Rapunzel, mommy’ and that he could not be one of the faeries like her grandpa and uncles. Of course, grandpa got to be Tinker Bell and the others were the other faeries whose names Skye could never keep straight because Grant was the one who was into watching those with her. Skye tended to stick with the classic Disney.

“Daddy, your wing’s crooked,” Skye said, still trying to control her laughter. She was dressed as Anna, because Alice insisted that Elsa needed her Anna. Skye didn’t mind, she looked amazing while these idiots looked ridiculous. She was going to enjoy having pictures of this to blackmail them all with later.

“Grandma!” Alice abandoned the men who had dutifully played along with her fairie princess tea party and threw herself into May’s arms.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“I’m the Queen, grandma!”

“I see that.” May’s moodiness was gone and in its place was a smile she only reserved for the tiniest member of their family.

“Wow, I’ve never been hotter for you, babe,” Bobbi teased as she walked in and eyed Lance in his purple fairy costume.

Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he looked his wife over. “Da-um, I mean…wow.”

Bobbi smirked in that way of hers that lit up the room and shrugged. She looked way too hot in her Princess Leia slave girl costume. It was a bit much for a family Halloween but Skye suspected with the way those two were eying one another maybe it would lead to the family growing.

“Where’s Jemma?” Skye asked, hoping she wasn’t still holed up in her lab.

“Here!” Jemma announced as she rushed in, still trying to tie the back of her Aurora dress. She froze when she saw the boys and then grinned. “Oh, Alice, you are a _genius_. Don’t your uncles just look precious?”

“I know! Come on, it’s candy time!”

“We need to talk pictures first, baby,” Grant reminded and she beamed.

“Everyone hurry downstairs!”

Skye ushered them out of the baby’s playroom but stepped in the doorway to stop her husband from leaving. “Is it weird that I’m turned on right now?”

He stared down at her and grinned. “Maybe you’re into hot dads…or chicks, I can never tell with you.”

Skye wrapped her arms around him and smirked. “Oh yeah, that must be it.”

It took a lot of dedication to throw on a dress, wig, and tiara just to make your child happy. Not to mention the year before he’d dressed up as Red Riding Hood for her and then year before that he’d been the Chewbacca to her Han Solo. She’d loved him before but now…

She was totally into this hot dad.

Skye kissed him quickly and led him out of the room. “Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get you out of that dress.”

“Words I never thought I’d hear you say.”

She smirked and shook her head. “Just trying to keep it fresh, baby.”


End file.
